equestriagirlsfandomcom-20200222-history
Vignette Valencia/Gallery
My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Better Together (season 2) Festival Looks Equestria Girls webpage EGDS46.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Choose Your Own Ending (season 2) Inclement Leather Vignette_taking_a_glamour_selfie_CYOE13c.png Vignette_receiving_a_call_from_Rarity_CYOE13c.png Rarity_on_Vignette_Valencia's_phone_CYOE13c.png Rarity__my_mascara_is_running!__CYOE13c.png Rarity's_jacket_is_completely_drenched_CYOE13c.png Vignette_looks_at_Rarity_on_her_phone_CYOE13c.png Vignette_Valencia__I_love_it!__CYOE13c.png Rarity_flattered_by_Vignette's_words_CYOE13c.png Vignette__hashtag_RainHairDon'tCare__CYOE13c.png Vignette__it_appears_working_for_me__CYOE13c.png Someone_bringing_tea_for_Vignette_CYOE13c.png Rarity_ponders_while_Vignette_sips_tea_CYOE13c.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rollercoaster of Friendship Vignette stops the dress rehearsal EGROF.png Vignette Valencia looking exhausted EGROF.png Dressed like they're not dressed.png You keep changing your mind.png Vignette talking to the designer EGROF.png Vignette Valencia looks at her phone EGROF.png Equestria land is gonna be.png Fifty thousand people.png Here for opening day.png Before they leave at night.png This light parade.png Vignette addressing the designer EGROF.png Apparently do not exist.png Vignette Valencia crosses her arms EGROF.png B.Y.B.B..png Vignette takes selfie next to designer EGROF.png Do you even have a philosophy.png G.W.I.Q..png Guess what I quit.png Designer walks away from Vignette EGROF.png Vignette Valencia rubbing her temples EGROF.png Vignette Valencia taking a deep breath EGROF.png I need a stress salad.png Vignette Valencia sits at a park table EGROF.png A new costume designer.png Only two weeks left.png Park assistant about to say something EGROF.png I'm not promoting you.png Vignette Valencia's stress salad EGROF.png The way I want it.png Vignette Valencia eating a tomato EGROF.png Wisp of magic appears behind Vignette EGROF.png Vignette looking over at her phone EGROF.png Only way to feel better.png Vignette Valencia taking a salad pic EGROF.png Vignette takes a picture of her salad EGROF.png Vignette's salad transforms into code EGROF.png Vignette's salad vanishes into thin air EGROF.png Vignette sees her salad is gone EGROF.png Vignette looks around in confusion EGROF.png Picture of Vignette Valencia's salad EGROF.png Potato salad on Vignette's phone EGROF.png Fruit salad on Vignette's phone EGROF.png Vignette touching the empty air EGROF.png Vignette projecting a salad hologram EGROF.png Vignette creates hologram of a salad EGROF.png Vignette Valencia touches the hologram EGROF.png Cause I like it.png Vignette Valencia with a wicked grin EGROF.png Rarity meeting with Vignette Valencia EGROF.png I'm that vignette.png And no I do not think.png I'm better than you.png I have three million followers.png You're up to three million now.png Rarity starstruck by Vignette Valencia EGROF.png Familiar with your online repertoire.png I have a good feeling about you.png Let me call you rare.png Lead parade costume designer.png Vignette looking at Rarity's application EGROF.png Applied for a job like that.png Vignette looking at Rarity's SnapGab EGROF.png Vignette Valencia talking with Rarity EGROF.png Vignette complimenting Rarity EGROF.png Impressive.png Rarity blushing at Vignette's flattery EGROF.png You've got magique.png Rarity embarrassed by Vignette's words EGROF.png The light parade is.png The most important event.png Over a hundred cast members.png Vignette Valencia pointing at Rarity EGROF.png Rarity walking with Vignette Valencia EGROF.png Don't put anything on that table.png Just a super important rule.png Vignette Valencia surrounded by fans EGROF.png Vignette and fans making silly faces EGROF.png Picture of Vignette at the beach EGROF.png Picture of Vignette playing tennis EGROF.png Vignette with bangs covering her face EGROF.png Rarity calling Vignette Valencia over EGROF.png Rarity and Vignette blow kisses at each other EGROF.png My best friend at the park.png Selfie.png Mine's been acting super weird.png Rarity and Vignette taking a selfie EGROF.png Rarity and Vignette Valencia's selfie EGROF.png Rarity and Vignette smiling together EGROF.png Applejack angry with crossed arms EGROF.png Rarity introduces her friends to Vignette EGROF.png She runs P.R. for the park.png Told you not to use the B word.png I'm your friend.png Gets to boss you around.png Equestria Girls laughing uncomfortably EGROF.png Rarity apologizes with embarrassment EGROF.png I didn't see you.png Vignette turns away with disinterest EGROF.png They're my best friends.png Thought you'd like to meet them.png Vignette looking very uninterested EGROF.png Vignette hears something interesting EGROF.png Rainbooms.png Why is that familiar.png Vignette looks up Rainbooms on social media EGROF.png Vignette reading up on the Rainbooms EGROF.png Does your curated content.png Aggregate across multiple platforms.png We sing songs together.png Centerpiece of tonight's light parade.png Vignette Valencia shushing Rainbow Dash EGROF.png Are you ready.png Vignette reveals her philosophy to Rainbow EGROF.png Be yourself.png But better.png Since I started my first company.png Artisanal handmade mascara.png Isn't that just melted crayons.png Neighsayers gonna neigh.png I say B.Y.B.B..png All of them.png Vignette grinning with hope at the girls EGROF.png Vignette Valencia likes the girls' profiles EGROF.png Vignette liking the Equestria Girls' profiles EGROF.png Upload and post it.png Vignette winking at the Equestria Girls EGROF.png Vignette Valencia saying later to Rarity EGROF.png Applejack looks weirded out at Micro EGROF.png Applejack notices Fluttershy and Vignette EGROF.png Applejack looking at a caramel apple EGROF.png Fluttershy and Vignette talking alone EGROF.png How can I ever thank you.png Such a brilliant idea.png You want me to pretend.png Vignette Valencia talking to Fluttershy EGROF.png Part of my bold new vision.png All caps helvetica sixty five.png Fluttershy bad girl.png I've already commissioned.png Vignette shows her phone to Fluttershy EGROF.png How do you feel about skulls.png Vignette repeats her philosophy to Fluttershy EGROF.png Fluttershy uncomfortable with Vignette's vision EGROF.png I shouldn't do it.png Fluttershy refusing Vignette's vision EGROF.png Vignette glancing down at her phone EGROF.png Vignette looking slyly at Fluttershy EGROF.png Collab-ing isn't your thing.png I just thought of a way.png Fluttershy interested in Vignette's idea EGROF.png What I do best.png Vignette Valencia holding out her phone EGROF.png Vignette taking Fluttershy's picture EGROF.png Vignette converts Fluttershy into code EGROF.png Vignette sucks Fluttershy into her phone EGROF.png You'll thank me later.png Rainbow and Vignette in security monitor EGROF.png Rainbow Dash walking with Vignette EGROF.png The coolest, smartest friend.png The opposite of down.png What's up.png True.png Rainbow Dash listening to Vignette EGROF.png You are going to love.png Vignette sharing her vision with Dash EGROF.png The throwbacks.png Vignette abbreviating her speech EGROF.png Or for short.png T.C.T.H.T.B.T-T.B.T..png Ta-ca-ta-ca-ba-ta.png You are going to represent.png Cool throughout the ages.png I like it so far.png Vignette puts her arm around Rainbow EGROF.png 50s sockhop sweetheart.png Adorable blonde hair.png Vignette ruffling Rainbow Dash's hair EGROF.png Do it for the wig.png Vignette glaring at Rainbow Dash EGROF.png Vignette repeats her philosophy to Rainbow EGROF.png B.I.A.A.T.B..png But I already am the best.png Well if you insist.png Let me take a picture.png Vignette aims her phone at Rainbow EGROF.png Vignette taking Rainbow Dash's photo EGROF.png Rainbow Dash turns into digital code EGROF.png Rainbow Dash vanishing into thin air EGROF.png AJ watches Vignette through the monitors EGROF.png Parade prep area during final preparations EGROF.png Rarity signing a clipboard checklist EGROF.png Rarity hurrying her parade assistants EGROF.png Big night tonight rare.png The biggest of all time.png The biggest of your life.png Vignette Valencia winking at Rarity EGROF.png You've gotta get rid of it.png A pleated cargo skort.png Vignette and Rarity shudder in disgust EGROF.png Vignette admiring Rarity's design work EGROF.png Vignette criticizing Rarity's design work EGROF.png We should start from scratch.png Vignette shows her phone to Rarity EGROF.png Vignette Valencia ruffles Rarity's hair EGROF.png Vignette poking Rarity's forehead EGROF.png Nobody go anywhere with vignette.png Vignette closing her office curtains EGROF.png Vignette Valencia thinking of something EGROF.png Vignette sees a phone being charged EGROF.png Vignette comes up with an idea EGROF.png Rarity surprised by AJ's accusation EGROF.png Vignette coming out of her office EGROF.png She's done somethin to fluttershy.png Rarity holding Applejack back EGROF.png Applejack accusing Vignette Valencia EGROF.png It's equestrian magic.png Delusional isn't your color.png Vignette pulling on Applejack's hair EGROF.png If you're so innocent.png Applejack grabs Vignette's phone EGROF.png Applejack takes picture of a mannequin EGROF.png Applejack taking more pictures EGROF.png Applejack waving her arms EGROF.png Applejack embarrassing herself EGROF.png Vignette taking her phone back EGROF.png I just saw your friends.png Applejack getting angrier at Vignette EGROF.png Vignette takes another selfie with Rarity EGROF.png Looking good in your costumes.png Rarity blushes at Vignette's compliment EGROF.png Less than an hour away.png Bigger than the parade.png Nothing's bigger than the parade.png I know you didn't just say that.png Vignette caught between Rarity and AJ EGROF.png Vignette walks away from Rarity and AJ EGROF.png Vignette snaps her fingers at assistants EGROF.png Assistants speed away from Vignette EGROF.png Vignette blocks girls from following Rarity EGROF.png Vignette puts an arm around Pinkie Pie EGROF.png Vignette tightly holding Pinkie Pie EGROF.png Vignette boops Pinkie on the nose EGROF.png Sunset saving Pinkie from Vignette's hold EGROF.png Needs to fill applejuice's spot.png Vignette Valencia praising herself EGROF.png Not just that.png A song I wrote.png Is true.png Pinkie, Sunset, and Twilight attack Vignette EGROF.png Pinkie, Sunset, and Twilight turn into code EGROF.png Rainbooms get sucked into Vignette's phone EGROF.png Vignette experimenting with her magic EGROF.png Sunset Shimmer dress-up app EGROF.png Sunset in fancy dress on Vignette's phone EGROF.png That's better.png Fluttershy in a punk rock outfit EGROF.png Vignette Valencia loves Equestrian magic EGROF.png Vignette Valencia sees Rarity return EGROF.png Vignette happy to see Rarity return EGROF.png Vignette shows her holograms to Rarity EGROF.png Vignette presenting the Throwbacks EGROF.png Vignette proud; Rarity surprised EGROF.png Rarity how you want it EGROF.png Rarity pulls away from Vignette EGROF.png Rarity you hired me for my vision! EGROF.png Vignette Valencia well... EGROF.png Vignette I needed your vision EGROF.png Vignette to bring out my vision EGROF.png Vignette looks at her phone again EGROF.png Rarity looking at Fluttershy hologram EGROF.png Vignette trapped in the internet EGROF.png Vignette shrugging her shoulders EGROF.png Vignette my phone became magique EGROF.png Vignette whenever I take a picture EGROF.png Vignette explains how her magic works EGROF.png Vignette crossing in front of Rarity EGROF.png Vignette Valencia or real enough EGROF.png Vignette Valencia blah-blah-blah EGROF.png Vignette if you wanna be with them EGROF.png Vignette aims her phone at Rarity EGROF.png Vignette Valencia takes Rarity's picture EGROF.png Vignette after phone-zapping Rarity EGROF.png Vignette not so 'rare' after all EGROF.png Vignette looking very surprised EGROF.png Rarity still standing in front of Vignette EGROF.png Vignette your cue to disappear! EGROF.png Vignette turns Rarity's shield to code EGROF.png Rarity looking confident at Vignette EGROF.png Rarity shields herself against Vignette's phone EGROF.png Vignette angrily using her magic phone EGROF.png Vignette un-magique-ing my magique thingy! EGROF.png Vignette taking another picture of Rarity EGROF.png Rarity firing shields at Vignette EGROF.png Rarity running away from Vignette EGROF.png Rarity escapes from Vignette Valencia EGROF.png Vignette throws her hands up in annoyance EGROF.png Vignette Valencia U-G-H, whatevs! EGROF.png Vignette I don't need you anyway EGROF.png Vignette calling out to her assistants EGROF.png Vignette addressing her assistants again EGROF.png Vignette Valencia herself, but worse! EGROF.png Vignette Valencia get back to work! EGROF.png Park assistants racing back to work EGROF.png Overhead view of the light parade EGROF.png Vignette and the Throwbacks appear EGROF.png Vignette singing a song about herself EGROF.png Vignette singing loudly into microphone EGROF.png Vignette notices the crowd's displeasure.png Vignette looking at displeased crowd EGROF.png.png Vignette angry at the crowd's criticism EGROF.png.png Vignette this crowd isn't cheering enough EGROF.png Vignette tossing the microphone away EGROF.png Vignette takes out her magic phone EGROF.png Vignette points her phone at the crowd EGROF.png Vignette about to take the crowd's picture EGROF.png Vignette stumbling on the shaky float EGROF.png Applejack lifts up Vignette's parade float EGROF.png Rarity and friends confronting Vignette EGROF.png Applejack drops Vignette Valencia's float EGROF.png Applejack nice one! EGROF.png Vignette "are you honestly asking" EGROF.png Vignette refuses to hand over her phone EGROF.png Equestria Girls confronting Vignette EGROF.png Vignette gesturing at the holograms EGROF.png Vignette "doesn't matter if they're real" EGROF.png Vignette "what you show people online" EGROF.png Vignette "your chance to be everything" EGROF.png Rarity chance to look like everything EGROF.png Vignette looking up at ponied-up girls EGROF.png VIgnette shocked by girls' transformation EGROF.png Lightning pierces Vignette's phone EGROF.png Vignette tossing her destroyed phone EGROF.png Throwback holograms fizzling out EGROF.png Vignette what have you done ! EGROF.png Vignette stressed over her defeat EGROF.png Vignette "how can things ever be perfect?!" EGROF.png Ponied-up girls talking to Vignette EGROF.png Vignette admitting her mistakes EGROF.png Applejack you guess so ! EGROF.png Applejack holograms of our friends EGROF.png Applejack an entire crowd of people EGROF.png Vignette Valencia but B.Y.B.B... EGROF.png Vignette looking away in shame EGROF.png Vignette "three million followers" EGROF.png Vignette "how pathetic is that?" EGROF.png Rarity offers real friendship to Vignette EGROF.png Vignette accepting Rarity's friendship EGROF.png Park patrons cheering for Equestria Girls EGROF.png Equestria Land patrons using their phones EGROF.png Category:Character gallery pages